


Just One Change

by Bam4Me



Series: Everything Has It's Price [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BENJEN NO, But Jon is the only changed character literally everyone else is the same, F/F, Female Jon Snow, First of a series, Free Folk Live AU, Future Ygritte/Jon/Dany, Gen, It's okay he's alive but NO COME BACK, Joanna is 14, Joanna is a lesbian, So are Ygritte and Dany, Tormund basically adopts Joanna, Ygritte lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: In which Joanna Snow clings to Tormund until the man realizes he now has a third daughter he wasn't expecting.





	Just One Change

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of female Jon... but please not for het??????? I want Joanna and Ygritte or Joanna and Dany to be gay lesbians together is that too much to ask??????????? No, fuck it, I'll write my own shit.
> 
> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com

Tormund Giantsbane had carried the girl into camp, limp in his arms, dead asleep in so many furs, no one had been able to tell who it was at first. There was an oversized white wolf following behind, growling at anyone who got too close to her.

 

Mance didn’t know why Tormund was bring the stray to  _ him _ , it’s none of his business if Tormund is going around adopting children -though he would have more than a few words to say if Tormund was thinking of keeping her for  _ other _ reasons- but when Tormund had laid the girl on a pile of furs in his tent, and took away the furs covering her face for him to properly see her, he knew why they would end up keeping her.

 

“How did a highborn girl even  _ get _ above the Wall, and how did you find her. No, wait, where is her uncle? If Benjen Stark finds you’ve taken his niece, he’ll scratch your eyes out without waiting for your answer.”

 

Tormund shrugged, not really knowing what to say. He knows that Mance had seen all the Stark children on his most recent venture to Winterfell, to see the Southern king. It was a disappointing trip. He only knew who it was because she was the spitting image of her uncle, and who else would be stupid enough to bring a nobel girl this far North but her own blood?

 

“I found her two miles south of here on my way back to camp. Got a knot on her head from getting hit by something, that wolf of hers whimpering the whole time. No sign of Benjen. Whatever happened, he’s not there anymore.”

 

Both of them were quiet for a long moment. Whatever allegiance Benjen had held, he wasn’t like his brothers, he didn’t mindlessly kill their people. He still wasn’t someone they wanted to encounter alone, but he had a better mind than most of the Night’s Watch. 

 

They thought that in time, they might even convince him to help them.

 

“Her father is Warden of the North. If we have her, he’ll have to talk to us.”

 

Tormund stared at him for a longer moment. He didn’t like the idea of using a man’s children against him. He had two daughters, he wouldn’t appreciate it. He looked back to her, relenting that it was a necessary evil in that.

 

“Call for Dalla. My wife will check her wounds. Has she been asleep this whole time?”

 

Tormund nodded. “She hasn’t waken any… what’s her name?”

 

It took Mance a moment to remember back to when he had been in Winterfell, seen the girl shunned from the rest of her family in the lower tables while they carried on without her. It was no wonder she’d convinced her uncle to take her away from it all, since he had been the only one who seemed to pay her any attention.

 

“Joanna, I think.”

 

***

 

Joanna had been bleary when she woke, but the events of what had brought her here had caught up with her fast.

 

She was in the North, the real North. She’d left with Uncle Benjen when Father had left for King’s Landing with Arya and Sansa. She hadn’t wanted to go with them, knowing her sisters would have been bickering the entire time, she couldn’t handle the heat like they could, but staying home would be out of the question as well. 

 

She was fourteen now, and with Bran’s fall aggravating Lady Catelyn’s nerves, she’d be lucky if Father would come back to Winterfell to find her there at all. Without him around, there would be no one but Maester Lewin to stop her from marrying Joanna off at the first chance she got. Joanna couldn’t let that happen.

 

Uncle Benjen had taken her North when he’d had to leave. It wasn’t really allowed, but no one had stopped him, not a man who’s been here as long as he has, not when he had politely told the Lord Commander Mormont that he didn’t trust her all alone with rapers and murderers. She had been grateful to that, but also eager.

 

He said he was taking her to see the Three Eyed Raven. He was old, and he lived with the Children of the Forest. Joanna had been nervous, but Benjen said they needed a Star greenseer to assist him.

 

She wasn’t sure she was a greenseer. Was she? She had odd dreams sometimes, but she doesn’t think she sees the future in them. Bran and Rickon might.

 

She didn’t tell him that, afraid he would leave her behind. She couldn’t do that. She didn’t know what was going to happen, but she didn’t want to stay there.

 

But then the blue eyed walkers had attacked, and the Children had saved them.

 

But they left her behind. They told her it would be safer for her to stay where she was. Why would it be safer where she was? She looked down at the furs she was covered in, eyes welling up with tears. This was Uncle Benjen’s cloak. She could feel them slipping down her cheeks, cold.

 

Someone came into the tent she was laying in, and he had gentle eyes, even if he was the size of Hodor at least. He had red hair and Ghost followed him in, coming back to her side with a little wag to his tail, happy to see her awake now.

 

She had the feeling that this was what the Children meant when they said she would be safer here.

 

***

 

Joanna followed Tormund around like a lost puppy, just like that beast of hers, and for a moment, Tormund was reminded of when his daughters were still young enough to need his constant attention, when they were still little and stumbling over their steps.

 

When their mother had still been alive.

 

Joanna was, by far, not young enough to need the constant attention, but she clung to him like he was the actual man who bore her life, and he wondered how many had abandoned her if she thought this was the only way to keep someone.

 

She was good with kids at least, said she missed her little brothers.

 

Well, that was unfortunate, but it was sort of her own fault for choosing to come to this icy death trap they all lived in. Whenever Mance asked her why she came, she just got all quiet and sad. Tormund really felt bad for her. 

 

He found the young teen curled up in front of a fire that morning after they had moved camp, with Tormund’s youngest daughter next to her, the two of them sharing heat together. There was another teen, the same age as Joanna, across the fire from them. Both Sol and the girl -a spearwife, Ygritte- seemed to be hanging onto her every word, and Tormund knew she was probably telling them all about the world below the Wall.

 

Many people tended to call the world below the Wall barbaric for their ways, but Joanna had a way of spinning a tale of the peace she  _ wanted _ the world down there to be, as well as the good it already was. It tended to drag other children into her stories when she dained to tell them. Good. She could use some friends other than an eight and ten year old, wonderful as Tormund’s daughters were.

 

The girl knew how to fight, she said her father encouraged her and her youngest sister to fight, though he couldn’t do it openly in front of his wife, lest she ban them completely from it. Joanna said the woman rarely cared enough to keep her from her activities, unless she was looking to ruin her day. Tormund hated the woman without even knowing her.

 

But maybe, if she found friends in the spearwives, she could be an even better warrior. Be what  _ she _ wanted, instead of what her family thought was proper.

 

Joanna was more than ready for the challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Sol is Tormund's youngest daughter, to clear up any confusion on that. Why don't I ever make his daughters the same people in more than one series? Because I dun wanna. Deal with it.
> 
> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com


End file.
